Tell Me
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Freddie visits Sam in L.A. And seems to want to tell her something, but never spills the beans. At the last day of him, being in L.A. Sam asks him and gets a for her surprising answer. What'll happen? Seddie One Shot with some Sam/Cat friendship fluff from my collection! :D I own nothing! :D R&R ! :)


**Hay guys! :D**

**I already said it at my life journal that I will make One Shots at the space for my finished I didn't do it stories and now it comes :)**

**The new One Shot is for Sam&Cat and the pairing is Seddie of course with some Sam/Cat friendship fluff :D**

**I haven't written Seddie in a while, but I'm pumped to do it, because it's my favorite OTP of all! :D**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**If you want to see what I have all in store for you get a look at my profile under 'IMPORTANT!' :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Freddie visits Sam in L.A. And seems to want to tell her something, but never spills the beans. At the last day of him, being in L.A. Sam asks him and gets a for her surprising answer. What'll happen?**

* * *

**At Sam and Cat's house**

**Sam's POV:**

I was in the kitchen, eating some bacon and waiting for Freddie to arrive.

He was here for vacation and kinda to visit me and it was his last day here.

We kinda had a great time even though the Frednerd was acting weird a lot.

Well, I should be used to it , since it wasn't something new.

In his nerdy way he was also kinda not normal you know, but that was one of the things that I did like about him.

Did I really just say that? I – Oh, forget it or I'll hurt you with my buttersock.

Well, it wasn't like Frednerd and I didn't talk about- you know. Us, but this wouldn't work anyway.

He lived in Seattle and I live in L.A. That was out of question for me even though the dork seemed to be a grumpy about it or about something else I didn't get at all.

''Hey Sam! Are you ready for your date with Freeeediiiie?'' Cam asked excited, coming into the room.

She was wearing a dress with a blue bottom and a white top, a brown belt with a bow at the side, white heels, a white bag, a white teardrop necklace, some make up and her hair was falling down her shoulders in curls. **(AN: Link on profile)**

She looked confused at me and then asked, ''Didn't you get ready yet?''

I looked down at me in response.

I was wearing a blue washed printed shirt with dark blue ripped jeans and a blue bag, blue sneakers, batman earrings, some make up and my hair was falling down my shoulders in waves. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Cat still looked confused at me and I rolled my eyes. Did that girl even know me?

''First of all: Freddie and I are not going on a date.'' I started.

At least that was what I was telling myself, since he was going home tomorrow and then I wouldn't see him again.

''And second of all.'' I added. ''Even if it would be a date, I wouldn't dress up with Freddie just to go and eat something in our usual hangout place.''

Cat looked still confused at me, but then shrugged.

''Are you sure that you don't want it to be a daaaaaaate?'' She asked with wriggled eyebrows and giggled.

I rolled my eyes at that, shook my head and bit into my bacon.

Then I replied with a full mouth, ''Nope, I don't want it to be one and that's final.''

Then I continued eating my bacon and Cat looked disappointed at me.

''But you guys are so cuuuute together and I do know that you still like him!'' She exclaimed and crossed her arms.

I looked stern at her and she looked with pouting lips back.

Why did she has to be so annoying, yet one of my best friends?

''Frednerd and I are just friends. He's leaving all the way in Seattle and I'm here stuck with you.'' I stated.

Cat looked offended at me and I shrugged at that.

''So you don't like living with me?'' She asked hurt.

I groaned at that and shook my head.

''I do like living with you, but as long I live with you I won't be together with Freddie.'' I replied.

Cat looked shocked at me and then asked, ''So I'm holding you up from coming together with the boy you like?''

I groaned inside a that and rolled my eyes again.

Was this girl even listening to me at all or was I talking to a wall right now?

''No, you don't , because I don't like Freddie like that anymore.'' I more or less lied to her.

I really didn't want to talk about this and Cat was still bothering me. Couldn't she just be quiet and let it go?

''Why did you agree then that he could come here, but still told him that he has to stay at a hotel, because you can't be with your ex under one roof in the same room?'' Cat asked.

Okay, that wasn't exactly what I said.

''I did say to Freddie that he can't live here, because his mom got all crazy as he just wanted to come here and as much as I love making his crazy mom mad, I didn't need that.'' I replied, because that was what I said actually.

Cat shrugged at that and then told me, ''That's not what I remember.''

I shot her a look and then replied, ''You also still think that my last name is Pickle.''

Cat looked confused at me and then asked, ''It isn't?''

I rolled my eyes again at her and just bit into the last slice of bacon on the plate as the doorbell rang.

Finally he was here and would me from Cat.

''As much as I 'love' discussing things like that with you.'' I stated to Cat with sarcasm.

''I have to go. I see you later and don't set the house on fire.'' Cat giggled at that and nodded.

''Okay, have fun on your date!'' She replied.

I groaned inside, but just walked to the door and opened it.

In front of it stood Freddie and smiled at me weakly. What was wrong with that guy again or was I just imaginig things?

''Hey Sam. Can we go?'' He greeted me.

I shrugged at that and nodded.

''Sure, Frednerd. Let's go, before Cat thinks about coming with us.'' I replied.

As much as that wasn't a date, I really didn't want Cat to tag along.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me and I shot him a look.

He quickly nodded and then said, ''Let's go.''

I shot him another look, but then nodded as well and we went to his car to drive to bots.

''I still can't believe that your crazy mom really allowed you to have a car.'' I stated.

Freddie chuckled slightly at that and shrugged.

''I guess she couldn't deny the fact that I'm 18 and not 8 anymore at some point.'' He replied.

I looked a bit shocked at them , put a hand on my heart and then asked, ''She really finally realized this? I really thought you'll be stuck at 8 for her forever.''

Sad thing was that that wasn't even a joke. You guys should also know Freddie's mom meanwhile.

Freddie rolled his eyes at that and shrugged.

''Or she just thought now that you're not at Seattle anymore, I couldn't die at a car accident out of 'concidience' .'' He added.

I chuckled at that and then told him, ''Sometimes your mom is a smart woman. She might be right with this.''

Freddie didn't laugh about it anymore and I looked a bit confused at him.

Did he swallow his tongue or why didn't he laugh about my joke?

Why was he even so tensed in general, since he was here.

Before I could ask him that Freddie told me, ''We're here.''

I looked around and realized now that we really were.

I wanted to get out of the car as Freddie said to me, ''By the way. Sam?''

I looked confused at him and he gave me a slight, yet still weak smile.

''You look great.'' He added. I looked a bit shocked at him and only responded with a nod.

Then I finally went out of the car.

I did like the compliment he gave me, but I didn't want to show it.

_This is not a date Puckett and you know it. He's going away from here tonight. _I told myself and sighed inside.

We went into 'Bots' and sat down on the usual booth from Cat, Dice, Nona and me.

Freddie sat down across from me and we both were silent.

None of the robots came to take our order and I started to get impatient.

''ZERP! We want to order!'' I cried.

The called robot looked at me and then came over to us.

He took our order and then it went silent again.

Why was this so quiet? Freddie was here for two weeks and it was kinda weird to see him again, but it was never that quiet.

''Did you swallow too much tick spray or why are you so quiet, Benson?'' I asked Freddie.

Freddie looked a bit stunned up to me.

''Sorry. I was just lost in thoughts.'' He replied and even blushed a bit.

Okay, what was wrong with that guy right now?

He was acting even weirder than me or his mom right now and that had to mean something.

''So... How is it in L.A.?'' Freddie asked.

Was he serious right now?

''How many times do you still want to ask me this question since you're here?'' I questioned him a bit annoyed.

Freddie shrugged at that and chuckled a bit.

''Well, considering that I'm only here for like 4 more hours... Maybe like 20 more times?'' He replied.

I punched him for that in the shoulder and he winced in pain.

''Ouch!'' He cried.

I rolled my eyes and told him, ''Don't be so weak , Benson. Oh, there's finally moma's food!''

Zerp arrived with our food and I quickly digged in.

Finally something real to do, since Frednerd was so quiet and that the whole time.

Freddie also slowly started eating, but I was faster finished then him as always and I really didn't care.

The dork knew me and my eating habits. There was nothing new about it at all.

As I was finished the nerd was still eating and I crossed my arms, waiting for him and looking at him.

He had a worried expression on his face what made me kinda worried, too.

Why was he looking like that and why didn't he tell me what was up?

Well, I didn't directly ask him yet , but he should've told me himself!

As soon ad Freddie was finished he leaned back in the chair and I looked with raised eyebrows at him.

He looked confused back at me and then asked, ''Is something wrong, Puckett?''

Puckett? Really? Well, it was nothing new, but he should not ask me if something was wrong.

''I could ask you the same, Benson.'' I stated.

Freddie looked confused at me at that and I rolled my eyes.

''What are you talking about?'' He asked me.

I groaned at that and threw my hands up, almost throwing my plate from the table while doing so.

''I'm talking about how weird you're acting the past days you're here! What is wrong with you Freddie?!'' I exclaimed annoyed and confused.

I wanted to have an answer for that question. Now.

**Freddie's POV:**

''I'm talking about how weird you're acting the past days you're here! What is wrong with you Freddie?!'' Sam exclaimed annoyed and confused.

I looked a bit shocked at her at her outburst.

Well, it wasn't unnormal for Sam to have an outburst, but it actually worked pretty well without one the past days.

''I'm not acting weird.'' I stated, but Sam and I both knew that I was lying.

I really was acting weird, but I had some pretty good reasons.

Even though I would never tell them Sam.

Sam would kill me with her buttersock , if she knew why I was acting like that.

Sam rolled her eyes and punched me in the shoulder.

''Don't lie to me Frednerd.'' She told me mad.

I sighed inside at what she said, not really knowing what to reply.

Actually I got more brave when it came to Sam, but this was something else right now.

''How do you know, if I'm lying or not?'' I asked the beautiful blonde demon in front of me.

Sam looked at me with her ocean blue eyes, but then rolled her eyes again.

How could I break this barrier again ?

''I know you Frednerd. We're some kind of weird best friends since years and we were together once, remember?'' Sam replied.

Oh, how could I forget that?

I actually wished that we were still together and- That was pretty much one of the two reasons why I was acting like this.

''You kind of just answered your question. Half of it at least.'' I told Sam and Sam looked even more confused.

Then she looked even more mad again and then said to me, ''Freddork, I swear if you don't tell me why you're acting weird the whole time , since you're here, you're not going to make it home!''

I looked a bit stunned, but not really afraid at her. I was used to Sam, saying things like that.

''I'm not afraid of your buttersock anymore.'' I stated.

Sam looked at me in disbelief and I looked serious back.

Chocolate brown met ocean blue and I almost got lost in her eyes again until-

Sam groaned at me and crossed her arms.

''Why did you even come here, if you're just annoying me and not telling me the truth?'' She asked me now.

I almost had to chuckle at that. ''Isn't that how we work? With all the bickering and so on?'' I replied.

Sam looked furious at me and then told me, ''Just tell me what is up with you, Dork.''

I sighed at that, but slowly seemed to think that that maybe really was the right thing to do.

''Okay, I tell you.'' I replied. Sam groaned and exclaimed, ''Finally.''

I couldn't help, but roll my eyes a bit at that, but then replied, ''The reason why I'm acting like this is, because I don't want to go back to Seattle without you and I don't want us to be seperated, because I am actually still in love with you and it kills me to not be with you, Puckett. Laugh about me, but I'm not joking. I'm telling you the whole truth.''

Sam looked shocked at me and I looked serious back.

I really wanted to be with Sam and the fact that she was here in L.A. And I was in Seattle was killing me.

I wanted her to come back, but I knew that I couldn't force her and that was why I was acting weird.

That and because I didn't want to leave her again.

As weird as I acted the past days, I was happy to see her again and spend time with her.

Just as Sam and Freddie and sometimes with Cat and Dice, but mostly only the two of us.

''You're kidding, right?'' Sam finally brought out.

Now I was the one who looked shocked at her.

I shook my head and replied, ''No, I'm not kidding.''

Why should I be kidding about something like this? I was death serious and she should know that.

''You are still in love with me? Is that the reason why you came?'' Sam asked me shocked. ''And why you are acting so weird?''

I slowly nodded at that.

I didn't know what to reply to that. That was kind of the reason.

''And because I don't want to be seperated from you anymore, Sam.'' I replied.

Sam looked in disbelief and shock at me and I swallowed. What would happen now?

Sam then slowly shook her head.

''Fred- Freddie, this here is my life now. I'm not going to give it up for a relationship that probably won't work anyway.'' She told me.

Ouch. That hurt to hear it from her. A lot.

''Why shouldn't it work? We're older and more mature- Okay, at least I am more mature now, Sam. Don't you feel anything for me anymore?'' I asked her desperated.

Sam sighed and then suddenly leaned in and kissed me.

I was shocked, but kissed immediately back.

It was kinda difficult to kiss over the table, but we managed after all.

The kiss was amazing as every single kiss with Sam.

As we broke apart she replied, ''Does that answer your question, nub?''

I nodded and then Sam sighed and sat back .

I also sat back in the booth and we both didn't say anything.

After a while Sam asked, ''What are we going to do now? I don't want to go from here.''

I sighed and shrugged at that. ''I don't know.'' I replied.

Sam suddenly raised an eyebrow at me and then asked, ''Would your mom kill you that bad, if you stay a few days longer? I mean, we could maybe figure something out...''

I chuckled at her expression and leaned over the table to her.

''I think I'd be willing to find out.'' I replied and then leaned into kiss her again and heck.

I really was willing to find out , if that meant that I could kiss that girl some days longer.

* * *

**Of course he'd be willing to find out :D**

**Haha, it's been a while since I wrote Seddie, but I hope that it was good :D  
**

**I really love them and they'll always have a huge place in my heart *-***

**I hope you guys enjoyed the One Shot and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
